Initiating Order 69
This is how Initiating Order 69 goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Sith. leads Equestrian Troopers upon the Jedi Keyblade Temple as Anakin's Betrayal plays Equessokyo, the Equestrian Troopers start to overpower the Daleks, Vehicons, Battle Droids, and Heartless rides up to Commander Rictor Ryan F-Freeman: Commander Rictor. Inform the Jedi Keyblade Council that Grievous is dead. Commander Rictor: Very good, sir. Oh by the way, I think you'll be needing this. Ryan his keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Commander Rictor: Try not to lose it next time, sir. Ryan F-Freeman: Commander Rictor: rides off as Rictor puts his helmet back on, his commlink beeps Nightmare Moon: Commander Rictor, the time has come. Execute Order 69. Commander Rictor: Yes, my lady. then orders his men to destroy Ryan Commander Rictor: Blast him. Equestrian Troopers fire a cannon blast that knocks Ryan and Grimlock AOE off the ledge they are on then see Terra leading an assault on Hollow Bastion Terra: echoing Come on! men advance with him but stop and point their blasters at him turns and sees this as they attempt to blast him deflects some of the blasts, but he is eventually hit and killed cut to Tarzan's world as Aqua is leading her men to battle her men turn on her giving her the chance to defend herself, they fire upon her, killing her then see Mordecai leading two Equestrian Troopers Troopers recieve the message and pull back and fire upon him looks back only for his speeder to crash and kill him then see Rigby leading some X-Wings into battle Nighmare Moon: Execute Order 69. Equestrian Trooper: Yes, my lady. fire upon Rigby's X-Wing, causing him to crash and die Zeta Prime senses the attack senses an attack coming from behind Nightmare Moon: Execute Order 69. Equestrian Trooper: It will be done, my lady. attempt to kill him takes out his sword and chops off their heads Xenomorphs Grid and Nantucker witness this and lead him somewhere then see Code Red leading the defense of Kashyyyk Equestrian Trooper: It will be done, my lady. turn and see their men turning on them the Battle Droids, Vehicons, and Heartless witnessing this rush to the team's defense and help them fight off the enemy Prime senses this then see the Equestrian Troopers firing upon the Jedi Keyblade wielders, killing many then see Twilight cutting down many of other Jedi Keyblade wielders then see Twilight enter the Council room where there are younglings hiding Youngling: Master Sparkle, there's too many of them. What are we going to do? response, Twilight takes out her Keyblade and holds it at the Youngling Younglings realize what is going on then cut to Flash's apartment as he sees the Temple is smoking walks up to Flash K-2SO: Mistress Twilight was heading back to the temple. I'm sure she's alright. walks away as Flash puts his hoof to his mouth, clearly crying then see Celestia arrive at the smoking Temple, having sensed the deaths Princess Celestia: What's going on here? Equestrian Trooper: There's been a rebellion, Your Highness. Don't worry, the situation is under control. Trooper then points his blaster at her Equestrian Trooper: I'm sorry, Your Highness. But it's time for you to leave. Princess Celestia: And so it is. she is getting into her chariot, someone gives a shout Equestrian Trooper: There he is! Get him! youngling jumps up and kills some of the troopers, and deflects their blasts trying to ensure Celestia's escape blaster fire hits the youngling, killing him Princess Celestia: NO! Equestrian Troopers turn to her and fire upon her but she escapes Equestrian Trooper: Leave her. Let her go. back to Equessokyo see Ryan swim back up to the surface and hide from some search ships clearly looking for him evades Troopers as he goes overhears some Troopers Equestrian Trooper: All these are dead. Move to the east. Equestrian Trooper #2: Yes, sir. sneaks past them back to Zeta Zeta Prime: Goodbye, Nantucker. Goodbye, Grid. Grid the Xenomorph: sadly Zeta Prime: I will miss you. pod flies off to Celestia on Her Royal Ship Princess Celestia: Hopefully, we'll be able to intercept a few Jedi before they walk into this catastrophe. on Equessokyo, Ryan sneaks past some guards having captured the Equessokyans Equestrian Trooper: Ryan You think he's still alive? Equestrian Trooper #2: Nah, no one could have survived that fall. Commander Rictor: Start loading your men. then see Ryan head over to the ship Grievous tried to escape in gets in it and takes off Ryan F-Freeman: This is Ryan F-Freeman. I have just left the Equessokyo system. Does anybody copy? holographic appears Princess Celestia: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Repeat. Princess Celestia: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Celestia. My troops turned on me. I need help. Princess Celestia: We have just rescued Zeta Prime. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates. pilots the ship to Celestia's ship